Many attempts have been made to attempt to correct the problem of urinal splash back. Various conventional urine backsplash products either rely upon bristle technology that disperses urine stream upon impact, or plastic mats with textured surface that deflect urine stream. These devices intend to control splash back, but have numerous drawbacks such as, for example: are loud while in use, can smell, lack in aesthetics, or do not effectively mitigate urine splash back.